I see through you
by GuitarGrrrl
Summary: Rachel finds Santana in the dressing room right before sectionals and calls her out on a few things. Rated M for sweet lady kisses. Pezberry.
1. Chapter 1

This story starts in season two. I don't own Glee.

* * *

Moments before their performance at sectionals...

Santana was in the dressing room back stage combing her hair. She admired herself in the mirror as she fixed her make up.

"Santana, it's almost time to perform." Rachel said, standing in the doorway of the dressing room. "Are you ok?"  
The Latina had recently been crying was trying to remove any evidence.

"I'm fantastic." Santana deadpanned.

"At Least let me show you how I cover up the fact that I've cried recently?"

"What?"

"Santana... I can tell you've been crying. After my years of torment and bullying, I've come up with the perfect way of fixing my face so that no one notices how much I'd been upset."

"Stop talking and make it happen." The Latina handed Rachel her make up kit.

"Ok let's see what we have here..." Rachel dug through the make up and found what she was looking for. In a matter of minutes Santana didn't recognize herself in the mirror. She was flawless.

"Damn Berry, I'm gonna hafta have you teach me some of those make up secrets sometime. But you never heard me say that."

"Only if you tell me why you were crying in the first place." Rachel smirked.

Santana stared at herself in the mirror. She couldn't bring her eyes to meet Rachel's. She knew that'd only start her crying again. At the lack of response, Rachel spoke.

"Is it nerves?" She asked, "Singing a solo your first time in front of a large crowd can be nerve wracking."

"It's not my first time, and it's got nothing to do with singing." The Latina answered flatly.

"It's Brittany, isn't it?"

Santana stood and turned to face Rachel. The smug look on her face made Santana get mad. She felt the blood boiling in her face. She knew she would ruin the make-up if she cried.

"Listen Berry." She said as she took a few steps closer to the now frightened diva. "I don't need to answer any of your questions. Don't pretend you know me just because we're teammates."

"I'm just trying to be here for you."

"Why? We're not friends. I hate you. I make fun of you all the time. I call you names. In front of everyone, I say the nastiest things to you. I slept with your boyfriend. Why would you be nice to me?"

"He's not my boyfriend any more."

"Good for you. I still don't care."

"I'm still here if you wanna talk."

Santana was now hovering over Rachel who was pushed up against the dressing room wall holding on to it like it would save her from whatever Santana could dish out.

"I know you don't mean it, all the things you say. All the insults you throw- It's just a defense mechanism. I know you're hurting inside. I can see it in your eyes. You think no one notices... I do. I look at you sometimes when I sing in glee club and you're tearing up, pretending that you're laughing at something, but you're just hurting. And I see that. Everyone needs someone to lean on. I'm offering you a shoulder."

"Thanks, but no thanks Hobbit." Santana turned away and started pacing.

"You don't have to open up to me right now, but just know that I'm here, if you need a friend. And that I don't take it personally."

"What?" Santana stopped in her tracks, now facing the doe-eyed brunette in front of her.

"I don't take it personally... the insults, the nicknames, the slushies, even sleeping with Finn. Chalk it up to insecurity or fear, or loneliness... you eyes give you away. You may think you're a great actress, but you can't hide those kinds of feelings from someone like me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means..." Rachel didn't know how to explain To her it was self explanatory. Applause could be heard from the auditorium.  
"Sounds like Vocal Adrenaline rocked the house. We're up Lopez. See ya out there." Rachel said as she started to slide along the wall away from the Latina.

Santana grabbed her arm causing the Diva to stop short in her tracks. Rachel turned to face the Santana and found she had a truly intense look on her face. Her brow was furrowed, eyes partially squinted and lips pursed tight,.

"What?!" The diva demanded. "We're done here, it's time to perform." She said mockingly.

Santana pushed Rachel up against the nearest wall and slammed her hand on the cold cement inches from Rachel's head causing the girl to flinch and lose her breath. Rachel put her hand on her chest to help calm her breathing. Her heart was pounding in her chest. The Latina didn't know what came over her. She just went with her instincts. She used her other hand to push Rachel's shoulder back into the wall, stared intently into the diva's eyes and placed a rough kiss on her lips. The kiss lingered longer than Santana intended, mainly because she kind of surprised herself. When she pulled back, Rachel's eyes were closed and her breathing was heavy.

She whispered, "See. I told you the insults were a cover."

Rachel finally slid by Santana and made her way onto the stage. The music for their set had already began. Santana snapped herself out of her daze and quickly followed Rachel to the stage. They made it just in time.


	2. Chapter 2

All grammar and spelling mistakes are mine. Glee, however, is not.

A/N:

Sorry this took so long to update.

Warning: Pezberry sexytimes.

I haven't written smut in a while... So... If it's completely terrible, I'd appreciate tips on what to improve if there's a next time.

* * *

Santana sat in the back row of the choir room with one leg crossed over the other filing her nails while she waited for glee to start. She pursed her lips and blew some of the nail dust off her fingers before fanning her hand out in front of her and inspecting it for imperfections. Her classmates started drifting in slowly after the bell rang not caring if they were late because they knew their teacher was pretty much never on time.

Santana kept playing with her fingernails pretending to be uninterested in her surroundings when all the while she was watching the door for Rachel. Of all people, she was usually one of the first one in the choir room, so Santana was getting a little worried. When the diva finally walked into the room with her head down and sat in the front row as far away from her as possible, Santana got a pang in her chest, but her thoughts were interrupted by the cheers and commotion of her classmates as Mr. Schue brought in their trophy from their sectionals win.

"Congratulations everyone on winning sectionals!" Mr. Schue shouted. "To celebrate I'd like to ask Rachel to sing for us. Rachel? Let's all head to the auditorium, the stage is yours!."

"Actually I don't feel much like singing right now. I'd like to defer to this week's two unsung heroes, Tina and Mercedes."

An excited Mercedes grabbed Tina's hand and the duo led the class to the auditorium.

As everyone gathered their things and started to walk to the auditorium, Santana lingered back to try and get Rachel alone. When she noticed the diva grab her things and start walking with their classmates, she quickly followed behind her. Halfway down the hall Santana got an idea. As they were about to pass the janitor's closet she lunged forward and grabbed Rachel's arm. She pulled the frightened diva into the closet with her and slammed the door shut.

"Santana! What the hell?!"

"We need to talk about the conversation we had back in that dressing room."

"The one where you kissed me?"

"You kissed me back."

"Maybe."

"Why?"

"You started it! Shouldn't I be the one asking why?"

"I guess... but you didn't."

"Right. Because maybe I want to forget about it and move on."

"Is that really what you want? Because... you did kiss me back..."

"I remember, Santana. It was only yesterday. Look, if you brought me in here searching for answers, I don't have any. We kissed, it meant nothing. We go our separate ways and back to hating each other like nothing ever happened."

"I never hated you."

Rachel paused; her hand still on the door knob. "And you were right...all the slushies, the degrading nicknames, I use them to hide."

"I told you so."

"Rachel..."

"Fine. Look, I told you I wont tell anyone that you assaulted my lips. Happy now? I'm leaving."

"Berry, wait." Santana grabbed Rachel's arm again and their bodies close together. She kept her eyes locked with Rachel's and kissed her. The feel of Rachel's soft lips against hers made Santana want to devour the girl. Her heart was pounding inside her chest as they kissed. Out of breath, Santana broke the kiss and stared hard into Rachel's eyes like she was trying to read her thoughts.

Rachel rolled her eyes when Santana seemed to be frozen and closed the distance between them herself.

This time the kiss was hard, but less rushed. Their tongues danced for a moment and then Rachel pulled back just enough to suckle Santana's bottom lip into her mouth and playfully sink her teeth into it. She felt more than heard Santana moan at the gesture. Rachel swiped her tongue along the length of Santana's bottom lip. Santana tried with everything she had to do it back to the diva, but with the way they were standing, Rachel had the dominant position and Santana wasn't going to let that happen for very much longer.

"You think you can top me Berry?"

"Oh I know I can top you." Their kisses were becoming urgent and heated. Rachel spun them around and walked them forward until Santana's back hit the closet door which cause Santana's breath to hitch. "You're stronger than you look, hobbit." Santana husked.

"I know." Rachel smirked and continued kissing the Latina. Rachel trailed kisses down Santana's neck and under her jaw, all the way up to the Latina's ear. She sucked her earlobe into her mouth and flicked it with her tongue. "Imagine if my tongue was somewhere else." Rachel whispered causing Santana to moan.

"Like where?" Santana breathed.

Rachel moved her hand down Santana's thigh and slowly followed the soft skin up under the folds of her cheer-leading skirt. She could feel the warmth radiating from her center. "Like here." She whispered as she cupped Santana's sex. Even through the cheerleader's spanks and underwear she could feel the dampness of her arousal seeping through. Rachel pressed the heel of her hand into the Latina's mound as she continued kissing and nipping at Santana's neck and earlobe. "I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you? Me on my knees with my head under your skirt inhaling your scent... breathing you in before swiping my tongue through your folds, over your clit..."

"You talk a big game Berry. But I don't think you have the guts."

"Well, I would, but I'm afraid there's just not enough room in this tiny closet. You'll just have to settle for my fingers." Rachel went back to kissing the now panting girl's lips. Her hand moved upward until she found the top of the her spanks. She fumbled a little with the mechanics of it, but she got her hand under the tight material and was met with the slick smooth skin of Santana's lower abdomen. She kept pushing lower until she felt warm wetness at her fingertips. Pushing one finger forward she rubbed along Santana's slit. She started drawing small circles over the girl's clit with her fingertips.

"Mmmmm... inside. I need you inside." Santana panted between kisses.

"You need me?"

"I need your fingers, inside my pussy. NOW." The Latina growled. Rachel curled two fingers and dipped them into Santana's waiting sex. Her fingers became instantly soaked in her arousal. Rachel gently pumped them in and out a few times and just as the Cheerleader was about to ask for more, Rachel started thrusting her fingers and curled them to add to the pleasure she knew she could deliver.

"Feels like you know what you're doing. Have you done this before, Berry?"

Rachel shook her head no. "But I'm glad you're enjoying my efforts."

"I mean- it's ok, you know, for a beginner..."

Rachel started thrusting her fingers harder. "Your arousal is betraying your words, Lopez."

"I'm a lot better than you, just ask your boyfriend."

Rachel stopped moving her fingers completely. "I don't have a boyfriend. And Finn, is nothing to brag about." Santana put her hand behind Rachel's neck and pulled her close to kiss her forcefully, even though she was the one backed up against the wall. When the diva didn't start moving her fingers again, the Latina broke their kisses.

"Berry, why'd you stop?

"Did you really enjoy sleeping with Finn?"

"Why do you care? You said he's not your boyfriend anymore."

"Did he get you off? Did he make you cum?"

Santana shook her head no.

"Why are you so wet for me?" Rachel whispered. "Is it because I piss you off? Does being angry make you wet, Santana?"

"No."

"Then why are you dripping for my fingers right now?"

"I could stop this any second, Berry, but it's been a long time since I've had any real pleasure and you seemed so eager to give it to me. But I could turn this around on you so fast you wouldn't know what hit you."

"You know what? I think you're all talk." Rachel started pumping her fingers in and out of the Latina's dripping sex again. "You're so wet, so desperate for an orgasm you're willing to let Rachel "man-hands" Berry finger fuck you in a janitor's closet." Santana's breathing became heavier with every thrust of Rachel's fingers. "I knew you were wound tight. I could tell by the way you kissed me before that competition." Santana moaned.

"Stop talking and just fuck me, hobbit."

"No." Rachel stopped her fingers again causing Santana to whimper. "You were close weren't you?"

Santana nodded as she bit her lip.

"I'll continue on one condition." Santana stared at her expectantly. "Call me Rachel."

"Ok."

"Ok. That's it?"

"What'd you expect, RACHEL"

"I thought you'd put up a fight."

"I'll call you Rachel, just make me cum already."  
It didn't take very long after that for Santana's climax to take over.

They kept kissing as Rachel pulled her hand out of the cheerleader's underwear. She was about to wipe it on her skirt when the Latina grabbed it. "Uh uh Rachel. I want you to taste what you missed out on." She took the diva's hand and made her lick the fingers that were coated in Santana's essence. Santana kissed the diva and moaned at the taste of herself on the other girl's lips and tongue. "That was not bad, Rachel, for your first time being a top. But there's something you said that I disagree with." Santana put her hands on Rachel's shoulders and brought their mouths together for a kiss. She spun them around and pushed the Diva up against the door roughly. Rachel's chest was heaving. "Out of breath and I haven't even revved up yet." Santana kissed her again. "You said there wasn't enough room for you to spread my legs and go under my skirt. There's definitely enough room. The real question is, can you keep quiet enough?"

Santana put her hand on Rachel's chest and slammed her hard into the wall. The diva's breath hitched as her lips were captured by Santana's in a heated kiss. It was rough and sloppy. Their tongues dueled and Rachel's hands found purchase on Santana's breasts. The Latina had other ideas. "I don't think so Ber- Rachel." The Latina grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the wall behind her head. "Your hands had their fun. It's my turn. Let me show you how it's done."

Santana left a trail of kisses down the Diva's neck. When she was met with the collar of her shirt, she unbuttoned the top button and realized the sweater Rachel was wearing over her blouse was going to be in the way. She moved her hands down to the diva's waist and up under the sweater. "Take this damn sweater off." She seethed. Rachel took off the sweater and put her hands on Santana's shoulders. The Latina was getting mad now. "Put your hands back behind your head or I stop."  
Rachel obeyed and the Santana continued unbuttoning the blouse, her lips kissing each new area of exposed skin. Once she reached the waist band of Rachel's skirt, Santana got on her knees and started pushing the diva's skirt out of her way. She trailed her fingers along the diva's toned legs. Before removing the girl's panties santana leaned forward and brushed her face over her warm center. She could feel wetness seeping through the cotton. She opened her mouth and formed a tight seal over Rachel's sex and breathed a hot breath onto it. "Oh god." She heard the diva breathe out. "That's amazing." Santana started kissing the girl's thighs and the crease where her thigh ended and sex began. She sunk her teeth in the skin the causing the diva to squeal. "Shhhh." She hissed and then used her tongue to soothe the area left red by her teeth. She did the same to the other side. Rachel was using her hands to cover her mouth and her chest was heaving harder with each moment her arousal grew. Santana gently pulled the diva's panties down her thighs, past her knees and to her ankles. She tapped Rachel's left ankle and instinctively the girl lifted her foot. Santana took her foot out of the panties and started kissing the girl's ankle. She made a trail of kisses all the way up Rachel's leg, lifting it as she went higher until she got to the diva's thigh. Santana put the girl's leg over her shoulder while she sucked on the smooth skin inches away from the girl's moist center. She licked and nipped and kissed all around the girl's pussy teasing the diva relentlessly. Rachel was now panting. Juices were flowing out of her in a way that she'd never experienced before and Santana hadn't even touched her where she wanted it most.  
"You're so evil right now."

"Now you know why they call me Satan." The Latina smirked. She was enjoying the scent of Rachel's arousal much more than she'd ever care to admit, but she had a point to prove. The janitor's closet definitely had enough room to go down on a girl, and she was most definitely a better top than Rachel Berry. Looking into the Diva's hungry eyes, Santana used Rachel's thigh (which was still over her shoulder) to pull herself in impossibly closer and she flattened out her tongue and licked a thick stripe over the diva's dripping cunt. Rachel had one hand over her mouth and the other using the frame of the door to hold herself up. As Santana lapped up the diva's juices her leg began to tremble from holding all her weight. "Hold on tight, Berry."

And with that Santana lifted the girl's other leg over her shoulder and held tightly onto the Diva's bare ass. She palmed the firm globes and suck her face back into the girl's waiting sex. She sucked Rachel's clit into her mouth and used her tongue to catch the juices flowing out of her. Rachel was doing her best to be silent but she was having a difficult time. "Oh god, Santana."  
The Latina just kept licking and sucking all through the diva's folds. Rachel locked her ankles behind the Latina's back and started bucking her hips as she felt her body tingle with the anticipation of her climax. Then Santana started to hum, every so quietly, into Rachel's pussy. The vibrations with the combination of the Latina's tongue swirling around her clit had Rachel right on the edge. "Don't stop! So close. Oh my god Santana!"

Rachel focused on her breathing as the effects of her climax wore off. When she opened her eyes she saw Santana wiping her lips with the back of her hand. She lowered Rachel's legs back to the floor and stood, starting to fix her cheerios uniform.

"Come here." Rached said as she tucked her blouse into her skirt.

Santana leaned in and kissed Rachel, allowing her to taste herself on Santana's tongue.

"Interesting."

"What?"

"Your lips... They're softer now."

Santana smiled.

"We should probably get out of here."

"Here's your sweater." Santana handed the wrinkled sweater to Rachel and reached for the doorknob.

"Where are my panties?"

"I'm keeping them."

"Santana, I can't go home with no underwear!"

"Who said you're going home?"

Rachel looked at Santana with a raised eyebrow.

"My house is parent-free until tomorrow night."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you, thank you, thank you! For all the favorites and follows and amazing reviews! I promise there is more sex in this story, so don't get your panties in a bunch. I need at least two chapters to explain where Rachel and Santana (seperately) are emotionally right now, so bear with me, and enjoy!

* * *

"We should probably get out of here... My house is parent-free until tomorrow night..."

Santana opened the closet door slowly and peeked her head out. The hallway was empty. "Coast is clear. I'll be waiting in my car. Wait a few minutes and then come out."

Rachel nodded her head in understanding. If they were seen leaving the janitor's closet together... well let's just say it would be bad.

As Santana closed the closet door behind her and she straightened her cheerios jacket, she bumped into a very cheerful Brittany.

"San! Where were you?! I wanted to dance with you while Tina and Mercedes were singing and I couldn't find you."

"Sorry, Brittany. I had something to take care of."

"In the janitor's closet? Without me?" The blond girl look genuinely hurt.

"Look- Britt, you told me we couldn't have sweet lady kisses because you're dating Stubbles McCripple Pants, so you aren't allowed to be sad if I get my mack on with someone else."

"I'm allowed to be sad, San. I'm allowed to feel my feelings."

"And I'm allowed to be angry."

"You told me to choose, Santana."

"I didn't think you'd choose him." Santana said quietly as she looked down. She noticed that squashed among the books she was holding to her chest were Rachel's cotton panties. She felt her face flush as she squeezed the books (and Rachel's panties) closer to her chest. Then she remembered that Rachel was still in the closet and could probably hear everything. "Look, Brittany... I get it. We're over. You have to give me time to recover before we can be friends again."

"I didn't realize we stopped being friends." Brittany's blue eyes were filled with tears threatening to fall.

"Britt... It's so hard to explain... You can't just go from the level of intimacy that we had to being just friends over night."

"So, explain it to me Santana."

"I- I have to go. Brittany- can we talk about this another time?"

"Who's in the closet San?"

"N-N- Nobody." Santana found herself stuttering. She rolled her eyes at her own silliness. "Britt, nobody's in the closet. Do you want me to drive you home? I really do have to get going."

"Why do you have to leave? Your mom always works third shift on Thursdays."

"I- I have a lot of homework."

"You always do your homework in study hall."

Santana was getting frustrated. Of course Brittany would remember all that stuff at this exact moment. "Brittany, I just have things to do." Santana ran out of lies.

"So, you have time to drive me home, but not to hang out?"

Before Santana could answer she was interrupted by Finn walking toward them.

"Hey- Brittany, Santana. Have either of you seen Rachel? She wasn't in the auditorium with the rest of us."

"Sorry FINN, I haven't seen her. Maybe she's in a hobbit hole somewhere." Santana said loud enough to make sure Rachel could hear her through the closet door.

"I didn't see Rachel either, Finn. Sorry."

"Come on Britt-Britt, I'll drive you home."

Finn started walking back down the hallway toward the locker room. Football practice was about to start and he was going to be late.

"OH MY GOD I know who's in the closet!" Brittany shouted causing Finn to slow down. "It's Rachel!"

Hearing his girlfriend's name, he turned around and jogged back to the two cheerleaders. Santana's books were on the floor and her hands were covering Brittany's mouth.

"Brittany, keep your voice down." Santana whispered.

"But San- " Brittany tried to talk with her mouth covered but it wasn't easy.

"Santana, take your hands away and let Brittany talk. What did you say about Rachel?"

"I mrrrphh neeerfff" Brittany pushed Santana's hands away from her mouth. "I thought she was in the closet but then San told me that Rachel can't be in the closet because she isn't gay. It's confusing."

"Look, Finn, why don't you see if she's still in the choir room, Britts and I have to go."

"Ok, thanks Santana." The cheerleaders watched Finn walk toward the choir room and Santana bent down to pick up her books and Rachel's underwear. "Shit."

"What's wrong, San? If you knew Rachel was in the choir room the whole time, why didn't you just tell him?"

"Rachel's not in the choir room, Britt."

"Oh." Then a light went off in Brittany's head. "OoooOOooH" She sing-songged as she opened the door to the closet.

"No one's in there San."

"What?"

"The closet, it's empty. Just brooms, a sink, a mop and cleaning supplies. No Rachel, no anyone."

"Come on Britt. I'll take you home."

"But..."

"Don't worry about it Britt-Britt."

The drive was uncomfortable to say the least,which was something Santana couldn't handle. Brittany was always the one person she could be comfortable around no matter what was going on, but right now Brittany was the cause of all her anguish and Santana was at her wit's end. She turned up the radio and squeezed the steering wheel as she drove.

"Santana, it doesn't have to be like this."

The Latina didn't respond. She just focused extra on driving. When she pulled up in front of the blond girl's house, she left the car running but put it in park. She slammed her hand over the power button to the radio and then music cut off. The silence was maddening for Brittany, but she knew that Santana needed time.

"Are you gonna get out, or am I gonna sit here wasting my gas?"

"Santana, please don't do this."

"Do what? Brittany... you hurt me. And it kills me to admit that. I told you we were just using each other for sex, but I fell in love with you. And you make it pretty clear that you don't feel the same. So, I'm asking you to get out of my car and stop trying to talk to me."

"What about at cheer practice?"

"We'll see each other there, and you can talk to me if you need to about cheer stuff, but that's as far as it goes."

"I don't like this." Brittany started to cry.

"You did this."

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well, you did."

"I'm so sorr-"

"Don't. Just don't."

Brittany got out of the car and walked to her house. Santana never took her eyes away. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Her ears were hot and she could feel the tears threatening to fall. She swallowed the lump in her throat. When Brittany turned around to look at her before closing the door to her house, Santana clenched her jaw tightly and froze her gaze. She expertly but on a cold, blank expression. She knew Brittany would see past it, but until that moment, Santana never used that face on Brittany, and her heart broke just a little bit more.


End file.
